1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages, and particularly to an improved LED package having a good heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source.
A typical LED package includes a substrate, an LED chip disposed on the substrate and an encapsulation material encapsulating the LED chip. In use, the LED chip has a rapid rise in operating temperature. However, since the LED package lacks effective heat dissipation mechanisms, continuous operation of the LED chip can cause the LED package to overheat, resulting in a flickering or even a malfunction of the LED package.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting diode package which can overcome the described limitations.